1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copper-based alloy and more particularly to a dezincification-resistant brass which excels in various properties, such as resistance to dezincification, hot forgeability and machinability and, therefore, tolerates use particularly in the atmosphere of a corrosive aqueous solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, Pb-containing brass is adapted for extensive use by its excellent quality manifested in hot forgeability arid machinability. It nevertheless is at a disadvantage in yielding to dezincification in the atmosphere of a corrosive aqueous solution. On account of this disadvantage, it is used for only limited purposes.
Some of the species of dezincification-resistant brass which have been in use to date fail to manifest satisfactory resistance to dezincification and others face various tasks such as seeking virgin formulation necessitating use of expensive raw materials for the sake of decreasing to the fullest possible extent the amount of impurities unavoidably contained in the produced alloy by reason of the technical standard.
This invention has been developed in association with the tasks mentioned above. It has for its object the provision of a copper-based alloy which excels in various properties such as resistance to dezincification, hot forgeability and machinability.